Geschichte:Halo - The Untold Stories/Gefangennahme eines Rebellen
Gefangennahme eines Rebellen 05:13:00, 27. September 2523 (militärischer Kalender) System 23 Librae, UNSC-Kolonialwelt Madrigal, nahe der Rebellen Kommandobasis Vin erwachte, er schaute sich kurz im Pelican um und sah all die bekannten Gesichter seiner Einheit. Kendra checkte den Erste-Hilfe Kasten, Robert betete so wie vor jeder Mission, Daniel reinigte seine Waffe und Natalie überprüfte die Munition, nur der Sergeant fehlte. Vin stand auf und streckte sich, im selben Moment trat auch Sergeant Brian aus dem Cockpit. „Also Leute, wir erreichen unser Ziel in knapp drei Minuten und sobald wir drinnen sind will ich Funkstille. Ist das klar!“ Alle gaben die knappe Antwort „Ja, Sir“, zurück dann öffnete sich die Luke und die kalte Luft von draußen strömte in den Pelican. Madrigal war eine sehr schöne und aufstrebende Kolonie, jedoch gab es in letzter Zeit immer mehr Übergriffe der Rebellen gegen das UNSC auf dem Planeten. Deshalb entschied man sich dafür die Basis der Rebellen zu infiltrieren, die Anführer gefangen zunehmen und mögliche Informationen zusichern. MND, der Militärische Nachrichtendienst, hatte die Basis bereits seit zwei Wochen dauerhaft ausspioniert und herausgefunden, dass sich möglicherweise Pläne über die zukünftigen Schritte der Rebellen darin befinden könnten. Der Pelican schwebte nun noch einen Meter über dem Boden und alle Mitglieder von Vins Team sprangen heraus. Vin und der Sergeant sprangen im selben Moment aus dem Pelican und landeten sicher mit den Füßen auf dem Boden. Es war noch Dämmerung und die gesamte Einheit sah in ihren pechschwarzen Anzügen so aus, als ob sie direkt aus der Unterwelt gekommen sind. Der Sergeant deutete auf Vin, Kendra und Daniel und zeigte auf die Autos die vor der Basis standen, alle verstanden sofort, sie sollten die Autos fahrunfähig machen. Daniel kniete vor der Motorhaube des ersten Wagens und öffnete sie mit seinem Messer, Vin und Kendra taten es ihm bei den anderen Wägen gleich. Sie zertrennten ein paar Kabel und brachten nur für den Fall das sie sie später brauchten Sprengsätze am Motor an. Der Sergeant, Robert und Natalie standen bereits an der Tür der Basis und warteten nur noch auf den Rest des Teams. Der Sergeant hob sein Bein und trat die Tür mit einem Mal ein. In diesem Raum waren nur vier Rebellen die durch zwei kurze Salven der Schallgedämpften M7 Maschinenpistolen einfach zusammen brachen. Robert und Natalie sahen sich kurz im Raum um und formten dann mit dem Daumen und dem Zeigefinger ein O was bedeutete das alles sauber ist. Kendra ging zusammen mit dem Sergeant die Treppe hoch, als plötzlich Schüsse in der eigentlich ruhigen Basis fielen. Vin und Natalie stürmten mit erhobenen Waffen die Treppe hoch und fanden den angeschossenen Sergeant, Kendra und zwei Tod am Boden liegende Rebellen wieder. Sergeant Brain hatte Glück der Schuss des einen Rebellen hat ihn am Bein nur gestreift und ihn nicht schwer verletzt, er belastete kurz das Bein und war sofort wieder einsatzbereit. Daniel und Robert kamen nun auch die Treppe hoch und beobachteten die toten Rebellen. Daniel nahm sich das Funkgerät eines toten Rebellen und lauschte kurz dem Funkverkehr dann schüttelte er den Kopf was bedeutete, dass bis jetzt niemand auch nur etwas von den sechs Soldaten mitbekommen hat. Die Einheit sah sich in der Basis um und merkte das sich fast niemand darin befand, MND hatte voraus gesagt das sich heute fast niemand in der Basis befinden würde und das bewahrheitete sich jetzt auch. Die gesamte Einheit bewegte sich wie ein einziger Schatten durch die Basis, Vin brachte sogar auf Befehl des Sergeant in ein paar Räumen Sprengsätze an. Fast alles war erledigt was man als Soldat auf einer Mission auch nur erledigen kann die Fluchtmöglichkeiten der Rebellen waren neutralisiert, die Wachen getötet und Sprengsätze in der feindlichen Basis angebracht, es fehlte nur noch das beschaffen der Informationen. Auf einmal stoppte der Sergeant vor einer großen Tür, der Eingang zum Kommandozentrum der Basis. Vin holte schnell zwei Blendgranaten aus seinen Taschen und übergab eine Natalie, während sich Robert, Daniel, Kendra und der Sergeant zum Eindringen bereit machten. Die Tür schlug auf, zwei Granaten flogen quer durchs Zimmer, es gab zwei laute Knalle und vier kurze Feuerstöße, es klang wie eine Symphonie aus Überraschung und Verwirrung welche von den sechs Soldaten dirigiert wurde. Als sich die Lage beruhigte waren die sechs Soldaten unverletzt aber dafür lagen vier Rebellen Tod am Boden und der Rebellenanführer Major Thomson saß zitternd in der anderen Ecke des Raumes. Robert und Kendra eilten dem Major entgegen und untersuchten ihn auf Schusswunden, währenddessen überprüften Natalie, der Sergeant, Daniel und Vin die Leichen und gaben jedem zur Sicherheit noch einmal einen Schuss in den Kopf. Daniel setzte sich anschließend an eine der Konsolen und suchte die Informationen welche MND so dringend wollte, im selben Moment hob der Sergeant sein Bein und stieß es mit voller Wucht gegen die Kommunikationskonsole. „So, jetzt können wir wieder reden“, gab der Sergeant erleichtert von sich. „Ihr imperialistischen Schweine! Ihr bekommt keine Informationen von mir“, schrie der Major Daniel verachtend entgegen. „Na wenn das so ist“, sagte Robert während er seine Pistole zog und sie an den Kopf des Majors hielt. „Halt! So meinte ich das nicht, natürlich bekommt ihr Informationen und zwar so viele ihr wollt“, stotterte der Major um sein Leben fürchtend. Auf einmal steckte ihm Kendra eine Spritze in den Hals und der Major sackte zusammen. „So das ist zwar nur ein Beruhigungsmittel aber er ist jetzt wenigstens still“, sagte Kendra amüsiert. Plötzlich sagte die am Fenster stehende Natalie: „Leute beeilt euch lieber, die haben anscheinend mitbekommen, dass wir da sind.“ Vor der Basis kamen gerade sieben Fahrzeuge mit je vier Insassen an, die Insassen besaßen beinahe alle die gleiche Waffe wie die ODSTs nur mit dem Unterschied das ihre Waffen nicht schallgedämpft waren jedoch machten sie genau wie die Waffen der Höllenspringer fiese Löcher. „Aufs Dach, sofort!“ Die Miene des Sergeant war nun wütend da er unachtsam geworden war und deshalb vergessen hatte auf den Feind zu achten. „Einen Moment Sarge ich bringe noch die Ladung an“, sagte der sonst so ruhige Vin. Während der Rest des Teams bereits auf dem Dach wartete, brachten der Sergeant und Vin noch die letzten Ladungen an. „Tango, hier spricht das Einsatzteam Hydra haben das Paket und bitten um sofortige Abholung bei unseren Koordinaten.“ „Hier spricht Tango, bin auf dem Weg geschätzte Dauer bis zur Ankunft drei Minuten.“ „Ok der Vogel kommt in drei Minuten bis dahin heißt es warten“, sagte der Sergeant aufmunternd zum Rest des Teams. Vin drückte auf den Zünder der Autoladungen man hörte drei laute Explosionen und die Schreie der verwunderten Rebellen. Die Rebellen brauchten lange um die Basis zu durchsuchen, laut Vins Missionsuhr waren es nur noch 24 Sekunden bis zur Abholung und tatsächlich der Pelican war bereits in Sicht. Er landete sanft auf dem Dach der Basis und das Team lud ihre Beute Major Thomson hinein. Auf einmal schlug die Tür zum Dach auf und fast zwei Dutzend Rebellen tummelten sich nun auf dem Dach, jedoch war der Pelican mitsamt dem Einsatzteam und dem Major schon hoch oben in den Lüften. Während der Pelican in Richtung Orbit zur Mako-Korvett UNSC Invisible flog, zückte Vin den Zünder der Basis und gab ihm Daniel. „Diese Ehre gebührt heute dir“, sagte Vin und sah zu wie Daniel den Zünder betätigte. In der Dämmerung des Planeten Madrigals bildete sich nun ein winziger Feuersturm der den Rebellen auf dem Planeten einen schweren Schlag versetzte. Die Einheit warf nur einen kurzen Blick zurück auf den Planeten und dann schloss sich die Luke des Pelicans. Heute war ein kleiner Sieg gegen die Rebellen in einem bereits zehn Jahre dauernden Kampf, doch Vin wusste das sich das ändern wird und das das UNSC als Sieger aus dem Kampf gehen wird. Natalie zog ihr Kampfmesser aus dem Stiefel und machte eine weitere Kerbe in es, eine Kerbe für jede Mission und auf dem Messer sammelten sich bereits einige Kerben. Robert betete erneut, Daniel checkte die ergatterten Daten und Kendra verarztete das Bein des Sarge. Es erfüllte Vin mit Stolz ein Teil dieses Teams und ein Teil des UNSCs zu sein. Kategorie:Halo - The Untold Stories